


Fanart: Happy Azirafeast

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Azirafeast, Aziraphale Likes Pears, Aziraphale's Halo, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Feast of Aziraphale, Gen, M/M, painterly, please do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: November 19th was the Feast of Aziraphale! To celebrate, people were encouraged to write something, draw something, and eat something scrummy!My submission was a digital painting of a smiling, happy Aziraphale, halo shining brightly, with a bowl of pears.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462243
Kudos: 39





	Fanart: Happy Azirafeast

You can also view this work at [my website](https://www.amadness2method.com/art/), or on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHyVvcHFpd4/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet), [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/i/IW7W72QE0A), [Patreon,](https://www.patreon.com/posts/44101698) [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/635248268099616768/today-is-the-feast-of-aziraphale-to-celebrate), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1329525376771629061).


End file.
